Crimson Scythe
by Hello and Sayonara
Summary: How will one event in the early life of Narumi Uzumaki change how the story unfolds? Colder/Analytical Naru, Fem Naru, Smart/Strong Naru.
1. One-Zero

All was well in the ninja village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or the Leaf Village for short. Today they were celebrating the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi and the sacrifice of the Forth Hokage. It has been six years since the attack of the demon fox and the village finally was standing back on its feet. While they had lost many ninjas in the attack and the Third Ninja War before that, the Leaf Village was back to approximately 85% of its original ninja force and more and more young ninjas were graduating from the academy each passing year. In a few short years they would be at back to the 100% of their ninja force.

While it was the Fall of the Fox Celebration, it was also the sixth birthday of the small redhead girl. Narumi Uzumaki was born on the day the Demon Fox attack and thus treated as the demon itself. She was scorned, ignored and rarely beaten, but that was because the ANBU, the special elite ninja of the village, usually stopped it from happening.

Narumi Uzumaki stood 3'4'', had bright cerulean blue eyes with a slight violet tint and long crimson red hair. The young child had six whisker-like marks, three on each of her chubby cheeks. The aspiring ninja was dressed in a white t-shirt, with a red spiral on the front and navy blue shorts with black ninja sandals.

Currently Uzumaki was walking away from the festivities, away from the happy families and laughing children, away from the glares and snide remarks, away from the constant reminders of her loneliness.

On the road away from the celebrating townspeople the young Uzumaki ran into a drunk villager, literally ran into. She looked up at the person she had bumped into about utterly an apology but stopped when she saw him stare at her with eyes filled with lust and hate. Slowly she started to back away, but the person with those eyes was a ninja, so even though drunk he could move faster than she could. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into his chest.

"My, my, what do I have here? Could it be the ever growing beauty, the young Uzumaki, Narumi?" He murmured into her ear with a sadistic grin on his scarred face. The ninja before her, was Takeo Uchiha, Chunnin of the Leaf Village. Takeo had short black spiky hair, obsidian eyes, and a faded pink scar across his left eye and down his cheek. The young Uchiha, barely twenty, wore black ANBU style pants with the ankles taped, and the traditional Uchiha dark blue shirt with the fan on the middle of his back.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She asked with feigned politeness. The tone of her voice caught his attention and he didn't like it.

"You. I want you. And I will have you, whether you want me to or not." He snarled, his sharingan flaring. Roughly he grabs her chin making her stare in to his full matured sharingan, casting a genjutsu on her. The purpose of the genjutsu was to make her more agreeable to what ever he said.

"Now, my prey, do you want to come with me and have some fun?" Takeo smiled innocently at her, trying to make sure she didn't break the genjutsu before it completed its purpose.

"Yeah..." , the aspiring ninja mumbled. Her eyes glazed over. The Genjutsu was set and so was her fate.

_Meanwhile..._

The ANBU Captain, Dog, was searching frantically, well as frantic an ANBU can be, for his young charge. His task was to make sure no-harm befell the young redhead, but alas he had lost track of her. And when she didn't want to be found, 95% of the time she wasn't. He was hoping for the 5% to be on his side. Today was the day when she was usually found hurt if the ANBU didn't keep a close eye on her.

Everything was going smoothly then two inebriated chunnin thought it was a good idea to spar in the middle of the festival. Dog had knocked them both out and let their friends handle taking home. During the interval of ninety seconds her lost the last Uzumaki in the whirlwind of people.

As he focused on her chakra signature, he felt a slight spike her in chakra. That sent red flags off in the ANBU Captain's head. If she didn't want to be found or followed she wouldn't spike her chakra. As soon as the spike calmed her signature disappeared again. Something was happening to the birthday girl and it wasn't good. Dog _body flickered_ to the where the spike of her chakra was. He was hoping he made it in time.


	2. One-One

It has been two days since the incident with the Uchiha Chunnin and Uzumaki girl, and Dog was furious with himself. He hadn't made it in time. When he got there the Uchiha had already defiled her, cut of her long red hair and damaged her mind enough with genjutsus of the Kyuubi attack and the war that she would never be as innocent again. She had seen enough blood shed and death that her mind shut down. She was sleep and hadn't woke up, not since Dog found her.

When Dog had found her, her close were nowhere to be seen, blood dripping down her legs, tear tracks covered her cheeks and bruises littered her body. Takeo Uchiha was whistling a merry little tune walking away from the scene. If Dog hadn't spiked his chakra momentarily notifying the nearest ANBU that something was happening, Dog would have murdered him. When the other ANBU, Cat arrived she saw what caused the alarm and arrested the chunnin. Once Takeo was out of the vicinity, Dog had taken off his cloak and wrapped the birthday girl up and _body flickered_ to the hospital.

Now Dog had a fellow ANBU guard the Uzumaki while he explained what happened to the aging Third Hokage. The Hokage was out on a politcal meeting with the Sand's Kazekage and only arrived back today. Dog was nervous to tell the Third what had occurred when he was absent and especially telling him about what had happened to Narumi Uzumaki, the Third's granddaughter-like figure.

After the recap of the incident leading to the granddaughter figure of the Third Hokage being in a coma like sleep and Dog dodging a couple (hundred) kunai and shuriken thrown at him by the enraged Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage called for Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi of the Torture Sub-Division and Inoichi Yamanaka of the Interrogation Sub-Division of Torture and Interrogation (T&I.) to _question_ and find out by any means necessary what happened exactly to the young Uzumaki before Dog arrived. Also to see what the genjutsus were used on her, that is where Inoichi comes in.

"You have your orders, I want to know exactly what happened by tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

_Meanwhile..._

Slowly waking from her slumber the fully healed Narumi was wondering where she was and why it smelled funny. And why was she on such a soft bed. As she rolled around of this strange bed she thought she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki. Uzumaki, are you awake?" The gruff voice of the Turtle masked ANBU asked.

"Wah, where am I?" Came a soft reply from the young child. Narumi blinked a few times, and sure enough she saw the face, well mask of the person calling out to her.

"Uzumaki, you are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened to put you in the hospital?" Turtle asked as he sent a spike of chakra to notify Dog that Uzumaki was awake.

"ANBU? Um..Mr. Turtle, sir, why am I here? I don't remember anything..." She trailed off as the memories started coming back. The eyes of the Uchiha, the feeling of pain and the pictures of death flashed through her still developing mind. Tears picked at her eyes, but Narumi didn't let them fall. To cry is to show weakness, she told herself.

"Mr. Turtle, where's Dog? Where's the Old Man? Where is_...". _Narumi shivered at the thought of her attacker.

"Uzumaki, Dog and the Hokage will be here shortly. And as for Takeo Uchiha, he is in ANBU custody and currently is visiting T&I." Turtle stated in the monotone voice, common to the ANBU.

"Okay.." Narumi replied meekly.

As the memories of the_ incident,_ as she dubbed it, still flowing on an endless loop through her mind. Her resolve was hardening. She would** never** allow herself to be so weak and helpless again. **Never again. **She thought.

She was going to get strong. She would never fall for a genjutsu again. She will be able to be stand up to anyone in a taijutsu fight. She will find a weapon and wield it like no-one before her. She will become kunoichi not to be messed with. _**Never will I be so weak again.**_


	3. One-Two

"Lord Hokage, it appears that Narumi has awakened." Dog told the now calm Hokage. He had felt the spike of chakra from Turtle a few seconds ago.

"Ah, yes. Let's go see Narumi. She's probably asking for us." Sarutobi told the ninja as he headed for the door.

The two then proceed to the hospital to see a patient who held a special place in their hearts. Once they arrived at the hospital, it was a short walk to the room who held the last of the Uzumaki. Narumi, a granddaughter figure to the experienced ninja and a little sister figure to the ANBU Captain. Both ninja hated visiting such an important person to them at the hospital.

Immediately upon entering the room, the hardened look of determination and resolve fell off the face of the aspiring ninja and turned into a small but happy smile. The experienced ninja in the room felt more at ease when she smiled. It made all of the hardships they felt seem to feel lighter on their souls. Although it didn't ease the anger they felt when they noticed it didn't quite reach her blue eyes.

"Naru-chan, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi said in his grandfatherly voice. He was worried she wouldn't be the same girl who would run up to him asking for ramen and books. Hiruzen felt in his heart she wasn't the same, but was hoping for at least her not to learn to hate and grow cold and stoic; To become similar to a war-veteran ninja.

"Old Man! I told you not to call me that! However, I am just fine..". Her childish voice trailed off into one of deep thought. Both Dog and Sarutobi knew she was recollecting the _incident._

"Hi Dog-face! Did you bring me ramen? When can I leave? I hate hospitals, you know." This time her childish voice was more strained and seemed out of place.

"Sorry, Naru I didn't bring any ramen this time. And well, you can leave probably after you have a check up."

"Let's set the pleasantries aside for now; furthermore, Naru-chan can you tell us what happened that night?"

She began from when she left the festivities to when she woke up momentarily when Dog had found her. She told them what the _Uchiha_ had said, when he flared his sharingan and the sensations of pain and then seeing his sharingan again. After saying she saw his sharingan for the second time, she was more reserved, she was beginning to see the images of death, blood and aftermath of the both war and the Kyuubi Attack again.

Nausea began to settle on her, she was going to vomit. After seeing the gore of war and massacre of the Kyuubi attack, all of the death didn't sit well with her. For someone growing up in a time of peace, never knowing the heartache losing a loved one or even attending a funeral all of the death and the feelings, his feelings, the _Uchiha _had thrust upon her was taking the toll on the barely six year old's body.

"Um.. Turtle can you pass me the garbage can?" Narumi mumbled as she held in the bile tickling at her throat. Once the garbage can was set in front of her, she no long held in the bile and let it all out in to the bin. After her stomach settled, she reached for her glass of water placed on the bedside table. Uzumaki sedated her thirst and commenced the story once again.

There was a silence that enveloped the room, comparable to death. No sounds were heard other than the breathing of the aspiring ninja and the sounds that echoed from outside. Three experienced ninjas were trying to think rationally and calmly about what they had heard. That also didn't include that fact that while Narumi was under the power of the illusion, what the _Uchiha_ had done to her. Each powerful in their own right, the three ninja were livid. Two more so than the other.

While Turtle didn't condone such acts, and especially not on a child, his animosity was directed at the entire village itself. Who could do such things to a child? Who thought it was right or allowable for such things? The Uchiha were a proud but powerful clan, yet they allowed their kin and some even helped with such atrocities. Turtle had a younger sister, and she was one a year older than Narumi. His thoughts were centred more-so around his sister, would this happen to her? Are the Uchiha clan a clan filled with paedophile-rapists? Or was it because Narumi was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack and consequently was chosen to house such a beast for the sake of the village? Turtle thought she was a hero, who else could keep such a monster, a demon, at bay and for a village that hated her. He was livid but with his time in ANBU kept him from acting out, that couldn't be said for Dog however.

Dog was trying to restrain himself from marching into T&I and bludgeoning the _Uchiha _to death. Dog also knew that the scum would get was coming to him. Anko, Snake Mistress of the Leaf, had him in her clutches. Consequently, he also wouldn't get to have a turn but it was fine by him. He didn't want to become one of Anko's plaything.

Dog's anger was directed inwards, he hated himself. He hated how he let this happen to his little sister. He promised to do whatever he had to protect her, from then to death. The captain's resolve also came with an idea, he would train her. Train Narumi to withstand genjutsu and be able to fight back. Even if she couldn't win against most ninja, well not until she was older, it would give him time to find and protect her. Dog knew that it was the best idea, especially after recent _events._

The ANBU Operative was broken out of his thoughts when the object of said thoughts started mumbling something incoherent.

"Naru, can you repeat that? We can't understand you when you mumble like that." Dog told the seemingly still child-like child. He was happy that she could act her age, even if momentarily.

"Canyoutrainme?"

"Naru-chan, please slow down. I am getting old, you know?" The aging Hokage said with a wink. He had heard her but he wanted to tease to see if she took the bait. He needed to know if she was still the same Naru-chan that she was a week ago-before all this happened.

Hiruzen Sarutobi's anger was a mixture of both operatives in the room. He hated such heinous crimes but also himself. He promised her parents that he would look after her and he was failing. _I'm sorry, Kushina and Minato. I have failed you. I allowed such things to happen to your beloved daughter. _

"Wah, I said, can you train me? You know, to release and know when you are under genjutsu, and maybe some taijutsu. Also maybe some ninjutsu and kenjutsu or maybe a how to wield a scythe. You know, scythes are so cool. Yeah, and there hasn't been a Hokage that wielded a scythe. I could be the first one, you know!" The wannabe Hokage rambled on. The words that spurt outed out of her mouth brought a faint smile to the ninjas faces.

"Actually, Lord Hokage, I was also going to ask if Uzumaki could receive some training. I'd also like to volunteer to help her, if you would allow."Turtle's gruff voice sounded out after a moment of silence.

"Lord Hokage, I too would like to volunteer to train Naru". Dog's voice was filled with resolve and determination. If the Hokage allowed, them to train her she will have to abilities to better protect and defend against attacks.

"Very well. Turtle, Dog you are now off active duty until Narumi Uzumaki is up to genin standards or higher. Also, tell the rookie, Weasel he will also help with this assignment. Tell him, his genjutsu prowess is needed. Dismissed."

Thus, began the training of a one of a kind kunoichi.


	4. One-Three

Dog wasn't sure how Narumi would react when she found out that Weasel was an Uchiha. He couldn't be certain if she had it in her to hate the Uchiha, or just the_Uchiha._ From what Dog knew about the new recruit, Weasel, wasn't like most Uchiha. He was famed to be this generation's genius, just as he was his generation's. Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha, graduated from the academy at seven, awoken his sharringan at eight and made chunin at ten and now at eleven he was in ANBU. Weasel's skills weren't quite on par with the rest of the ANBU, his genjutsu was on a level above eles. Dog had also been on a few missions with the rookie, and he could say without a doubt that Itachi's genjutsu prowess was well above his.

After being dismissed from the hospital, both ANBU ninja had bid farewell to the their new charge. Turtle had told his senior that he was going to start drawing up a training schedule and find out the standards of the average genin from all of the major villages. Which left telling Weasel that he had a new assignment, and both didn't know how he would react. Weasel didn't even train his younger brother, Sasuke, and now he was tasked with training someone who would have been in the academy with his brother. Itachi Uchiha was said to be distant from his younger sibling as of late. Well according to the information he had collected on the recruit, Dog noticed it wasn't just his brother Itachi was distancing himself from. It was all of the Uchiha. Nonetheless, Weasel couldn't deny an order from the Hokage. The young ANBU operative would be training the Uzumaki heiress.

Dog arrived at the ANBU Headquaters via _body flicker _and now he was trying to locate the young Uchiha's chakra to deliver the new orders. As soon as he arrived he detected the faint trace of Weasel's chakra before he felt the signature behind him.

"Ah, Dog, I was wondering if you would like to spar with me today?" The question came from a pubescent monotone-like voice. Itachi's voice didn't remain as flat and stoic as usual, their were some higher tones mixed in with some lower ones in his usual monotonous voice. However, if you weren't trained to detect slight changes in voices and had a higher than a normal ninjas, excluding the Inuzuka's, hearing you wouldn't have notice any change. Dog wasn't a normal ninja, he was an elite, of the elite, an ANBU Captain, and he heard the difference. He snickered before becoming stoic once more.

"Just the rookie I was looking for. We have knew orders. From today and until the completion of this assignment we are off active duty. Our objective is to train one, Narumi Uzumaki. We are to guide the girl until she is at genin level or above. However, this is where you come in, she has to be able to break and detect any genjutsu, with your genjutsu prowess you will be instructing her. Any questions?" Dog watch rookie, trying to detect any signs of refusal or hate for the girl. Only a slight twitch of a finger was the sole movement of the young ninja's body.

"None, Captain."

"Very well, go pack anything you will need. Pack for a month. We leave in the morning for the mountains. Dismissed." Weasel nodded and with a_ body flicker_ he left headquarters.

_Meanwhile..._

Narumi was attempting to sneak out of the hospital room she was currently entrap in. She wasn't making any progress. With each attempt the surrounding ANBU, sent to guard her, or the wandering nurses would find and bring her back to cell, as she called it.

"Uzumaki, please stay inside the room. You will be released after completing your check up." A random voice was heard inside the room. An ANBU under an invisibility jutsu, Narumi concluded.

"But... I want ramen...and I need to get books from the library on training techniques, you know. Unless, you are willing to pick up these things for me? Please ANBU-ghost person." Narumi grinned as she asked the wall. A loud growl echoed through the quiet room. Narumi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. A sigh escaped from the ANBU stationed on the opposite side of the room. She couldn't believe she was going to run errands for a _child._

"Uzumaki, what kind of ramen would you like? And any specific books that you wish to see?" The Cat masked ninja couldn't fathom she was being reduced to being an_ errand girl_ for a _child_. All of her hard work in honing her kenjutsu skills to make ANBU was for nothing. She also knew that if she allowed the child placed in her care to leave the hospital and then not be found, she would be in for a hassle. Her seniors, Turtle and Dog, would most like skin her alive, figuratively of course, and then she would have to inform the Hokage that _she _lost Uzumaki, she didn't think it was wise. Especially after recent events that lead the small child to be in the hospital. If she had to be an errand girl for a few hours to save herself from the aftermath that would ensue if she doesn't, then so be.

"Ahh! Cat, you scared me. Since when were you over there? I thought you were in the wall directly in front of me? I want three miso ramen, please. As for the books, if you could get some on different taijutsu styles, one of each of the following, if you don't mind, weapons, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fitness and nutrition as well. Oh and if you could one on the Uzumaki Clan..Thank you!" Narumi tried to keep her rambling to a minimum and her excitement to a lower level, but both of which turned out to be slightly more difficult than she anticipated. She was going to be getting ramen and books! Her two favorite things! Plus the books were on training techniques, which were essential. Then there was the fact that the Uzumaki were a clan, from what_ his _memories said, they even had their own nation. She was looking forward to finally understanding where she came from.

Narumi of the Uzumaki clan. She liked how that sounded. She was apart of something, more importantly a family.

* * *

A/N:

If you could review that would be awesome. There's a poll on my profile, it's about the pairing so check it out. Also, do you think it should follow the manga/anime or detour? What I mean by that is following the major arcs and whatnot.

Also, updates will be sporadic and irregular but i'll try to update often. Thanks!


	5. Two-Zero

It has been nearly two years since the _incident _occurred and also the start of training for an aspiring ninja. From the start of her training, Narumi has gone through many changes. From a change in clothes and hairstyle, but the most shocking was her demeanour. The hyperactive child vanished the morning she begun her preparation to ninja life. What had replace the hyperactive child was a cold, logical and stoic young woman. Narumi was no longer a child even if her age stated otherwise.

Her gleaming blue eyes were now calculative and searching for answers to unasked questions. She was more analytical and highly perceptive than they had originally anticipated. They knew she was intelligent, but didn't know just _how _smart she was. Itachi had also complimented her on her sense of discipline and responsibility, and her overall maturity. While those are all great traits and especially for ninja, Narumi could also be cold, indifferent, cynical and worse of all, stubborn.

Each of her instructors had realized how much of a genius she was. She understood everything, and if they didn't explain it in great detail she could figure out the rest on her own. This worked great when they had commenced her training in the ninja arts. If they weren't training her in physical activities, such as her stamina and endurance, strength or speed, or going through the academy style taijutsu stance, she was often left with various scrolls. Scrolls she had Cat fetch for her, scrolls given to her by Itachi on genjutsu to supplement her own, and Turtle said that Cat had sent her a scroll with a boken for kenjutsu.

By the end of the first year she had completed all of the school work related to the four years at the academy, had two of the academy ninjutsu perfected, the academy style taijutsu was mastered. She was almost the equivalent to an academy graduate, however her chakra control greatly stunted her progress in genjutsu. Thus, preventing her from learning to the required clone jutsu to graduate and also limiting her training with genjutsu. Much to Itachi's dismay.

While the whiskered ninja-in-training could detect when most genjutsu were cast on her due to her highly perceptive mind and her intuitiveness, she however, couldn't break them. All of the genjutsu below C-rank were easily distinguishable and the higher ranked ones often took longer to perceive which meant time wasted. Time wasted meant more time for the enemy to eliminate you. With making limited progress with dispelling genjutsu, the three instructors decided it was time to focus on chakra control.

After six months of control exercises, from the leaf spinning to kunai balancing, Narumi's command over her chakra greatly increased. With the increase in control Narumi could break lower level genjutsu with a spike in chakra. In terms of high ranking genjutsu the Uzumaki clan member need to condense then surge her chakra to break the hold of the illusion. After a year and a half, her genjutsu training was complete. On the mark of eighteenth month, she said goodbye to Itachi.

The next six months were focused on ninjutsu, kenjutsu and advanced styles of taijutsu. She continued practising either the tree walking or water walking exercise paired with the kunai balancing exercise to keep command over her near limitless chakra reserves, which grew each day. Dog, or Kakashi as she found out after a year had passed, taught her the _Shadow Clone Jutsu _and a few defensive jutsu. He taught her the _Shadow Clone_ because he realized how large her chakra capacity was, and she needed a clone jutsu to graduate. The defensive jutsu were: _Chakra Sensing Technique, Hiding Camouflage Technique_ and _Body Flicker Technique. _While she quickly master the _Shadow Clone Jutsu, _and learn of it's purpose, she had a grasp for the _Body Flicker Technique, _she couldn't quite do the _Chakra Sensing or Hiding Camouflage techniques_. However, Kakashi told that she need to practice more and she would have then down soon enough. To his word, within three months she had all of the jutsu down he had taught her. In her spare time, as rare as it was, she learned of elemental manipulation and her elemental chakra, which was a strong affinity for wind.

After stating that they were only allowed to teach her enough to be equal to a genin, Kakashi refused to teach her anymore ninjutsu. Turtle had also told her, they just need to work on her Bukijutsu (weapon techniques) and her training would be complete. After her completion of ninjutsu training with Kakashi and Narumi already steadily practising taijutsu styles she read in the scroll in the afternoons of those three months meant that both taijutsu and ninjutsu training was complete and she bid farewell to Kakashi.

During the final three months, Turtle, much to her displeasure of not finding out who he was, had instructed her in great detail on how to throw shuriken and kunai in a precise and effective way. After her precision was perfect he told her to increase her speed and amount of weapons being thrown at one time. A few weeks of precision recitation she moved on throwing ten of each weapon at one time. Another few weeks and Narumi's practice had came to fruition. The Uzumaki girl gained the ability to throw all ten weapons to ten different targets at once with prefect accuracy. Narumi's abuse of the _shadow clone jutsu, _and it's ability for her to retain the clones' memories, is what allowed her fast paced development. At last, the conclusion of her training had come. The young redhead's speed could rival that of a certain Uchiha's.

The day after she completed her training, Turtle and the young woman left to the Leaf Village.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to everyone who either favorited, followed or reviewed!

I am aware that I'm not quite finished with the training explanations, those will be in the next chapter so don't fret. I will explain her kenjutsu training, what she found in the uzumaki books and more about her personality transformation.

A poll about who should be paired with Naru is on my profile. It's just waiting for you to choose or suggest. Someone suggested a NejiNaru or GaaNaru, what do you think?

Anywho, until next time!

P.S Anyone know of a good beta or wants to beta for me? Thanks!


	6. Two-One

Upon their arrival to the Leaf Village, they were escorted by a chunin to the Hokage tower. The walk through the village was silent, the three ninja didn't speak and the citizens of the Leaf were in a state of shock. The_ Fox Child_ was back. The civilians thought they had finally gotten rid of the Hokage's _keepsake_ from the Kyuubi attack. To them Narumi Uzumaki was the embodiment of the wretched demon fox; the reminder of those they lost. Ninja populating the main road in the village were the first to notice how she held herself, the change in personality and of course her new look.

Two years prior, the redhead's attire mainly consisted on white t-shirts and navy shorts paired with black ninja sandals. The young Uzumaki now wore a long sleeved, royal blue kimono-like blouse with silver embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a black pair of shorts and stockings that stopped a couple inches below her shorts and navy blue ninja sandals. Her usually free flowing hair was now in twin buns on her head with two stands framing her face and her fringe pinned to the left side. Once she received her headband inscribe with the Village of the Hidden Leaves symbol, marking her a ninja, it would be place on her left arm. She just needed to add her shuriken/senbon holder and ninja pouch which would complete her outfit.

Narumi's cold and calculative eyes swept over the masses, determining if there were any threats present. After her initial scan of the surrounding area, she didn't let her guard down. Her intuition was telling her to stay on her toes. On the outside, she looked calm, collected and indifferent; however, she could feel the hate rolling off the villagers and she knew letting her guard down even for a second could result in an injury, whether it be on her person or her pride.

"Chunin, do you mind if we take the rooftops?" Narumi said in a cold and authoritative, yet monotonous voice that screamed you will obey. Before the chunin could utter a response both ANBU operative and genin-to-be were on the rooftops travelling at high speed toward the office of the Village's leader. Turtle knew when he heard that voice it didn't always end well for the receiving person. He learnt the hard way, her prankster capabilities were simply amazing. That was also before they taught her in trap making. He didn't want to know what would happen if he were to argue when she had that tone of voice.

A short while later the three citizens of the Leaf arrived and were standing in the Hokage's office waiting for their leader to speak. The Chunin cleared his throat gaining the attention of the present ninjas, one set of eyes in particular sent a chill down his back. They were so emotionless yet held a certain frigidness in them. It was like the eyes were looking right through him before they turned back to the Hokage, deeming his existence  
insignificant.

"Ah, Kotetsu, you remember Narumi don't you? She used to try and sneak out of the main gate. You and Izumo were tasked to catch her before she succeed." Kotetsu glanced over at the young girl who just a few minutes ago ordered him and then concluded that his existence wasn't noteworthy. He couldn't believe just how much she had changed, he didn't even realize that this was the same child. Narumi was always a happy child, laughing and running around with a huge grin upon her round cheeks. Now her face was emotionless, her presence no longer gave off light and warmth, now it was cold and untrusting. He couldn't begin the fathom just who was Narumi Uzumaki now.

"Let's save the pleasantries for later, shall we Lord Hokage?" Narumi said in a clipped voice. She didn't want to chit-chat, she was after answers. The outcome of this meeting would result in, hopefully, Narumi confirming her suspicion about just who her father was, and claiming the title of Uzumaki Heiress as well as her becoming a ninja of the Leaf Village. The Uzumaki Heiress also was after the reason behind her not knowing of her heritage and why they was withheld the information pertaining the Uzumaki clan and of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of the Leaf, furthermore her mother.

The Third Hokage noticed the tone of voice the young redhead was using. It didn't sound like the Naru-chan he knew, but he was also aware of her change from the reports both Weasel and Dog had given upon their returns. He hoped she would retain some of her childhood yet, but with what the ANBU operatives had reported she could be chunin material in three months. They had informed him that with some experience and teamwork skills she could lead a team in a few months.

"Kotetsu, you are dismissed. ANBU leave us and make sure no one disturbs unless of an emergency." Sarutobi's command was heard and the respective parties obeyed. With a nod Kotetsu and the now visible ANBU left the three. Once the door was shut the Hokage activated the privacy seals around his office. From the tone of Narumi's voice, he knew that whatever she was going to say was best not heard from outside the room.

"Turtle please give your report on Narumi Uzumaki's training and abilities. After doing so you are dismissed. You have three days until you will be placed back on ANBU duty. Do you have any questions?"

When no response came the ageing leader nodded and waited for the ANBU operative to began his report of what transpired during the two year long mission. Turtle told his leader about the training regimen and what he observed from when she trained alone. He told of how she would wake up two hours before dawn to train and work out. The operative also mentioned her scrolls, which she used to train with when she thought her teachers had yet to awaken, on various taijutsu styles common in the Leaf village, on flexibility of both mind and body, on various basic sword grips, slashes and stances and also on the required academics. The scroll on kenjutsu was leading into the basics of the Dance of the Crescent Moon style. Tactics to exercise her mind and yoga was what she had used for her flexibility. Turtle then went on to stated how each month progressed, his observation of her individual studying and finishing with an overview of everything he had mentioned.

"She has a good base for her physical training and her body, while still developing, has a good muscular structure as well. Her mastery over the academy taijutsu has helped her learn the basics in a couple different taijutsu styles. Uzumaki's kenjutsu is still rough, she would need a instructor in order to further her training as neither Weasel, Dog or myself are much kenjutsu users. She easily knows everything that would be taught in the academy for the academics and some tactics, Weasel thought it would be a good idea she learned to think ahead. Her trap-making is superb, while I believe it would become even better if she would learn some fuinjutsu. It would take her traps to a whole new level. Chakra control, if she keeps practising daily, she should retain control over most of her chakra. I suggest some medical chakra control practices to further her control. Her accuracy and speed with bukijutsu is at a high genin to low chunin level, she can hit ten moving targets within seven seconds. Her mastery over the Shadow Clone has helped with her training in the other jutsu Dog had taught her. She has yet to master Chakra sensing and body camouflage techniques but she has come a significant way in both and has come close to mastering the body flicker technique. Her genjutsu training was completed by Weasel and Dog, thus my report on Narumi Uzumaki's training and abilities is complete." Turtle's gruff voice sounded throughout the room as all else was quiet.

"Turtle, given your time with Naru-chan, what would your opinion be on her personality, teamwork and leadership skills?" The Hokage asked as he took a puff off of his pipe. Hiruzen had packed the long wooden tobacco pipe as turtle spoke of his granddaughter-like figure.

"Uzumaki has what it takes to become a great ninja. She is analytical, logical, intuitive, highly perceptive and not to forget intelligent. She has shown a high level of maturity, level headedness, control and discipline. However, I have noticed that she is also quite cold, cynical, can be extremely serious and has become more of a solitary person. She doesn't act her age whatsoever. When we were not training her she would often go and sit by herself and only speak when spoken to. As she is right now, I do not believe she has any teamwork skills, although she does have a good basis to be a leader."

"I see. If you were to rank her right now what would it be?"

"Easily low chunin in skills alone, however her lack of social skills and cold demeanour would prevent any sort of teamwork skills. Uzumaki also lacks experience outside of training and would not know the appropriate actions on the field. Thus, from all that she lacks she would be a high genin level."

Narumi scoffed at that. She was chunin level she just didn't have the necessary field experience which came from missions. She also knew she could fake any sort of teamwork skills need to accomplish the mission.

"Naru-chan," Narumi sent a glare to the Hokage, daring him to call her that childish name once more. "Now, now Narumi, you will be given the rank of genin and will be place on standby until the next graduation exam to be place on a genin team. However, you will still be taking mission if a team is short a genin until you are placed on a team. It has also come to my attention from Weasel, Cat, Dog and Turtle here that you requested information for and learned of the Uzumaki Clan and your heritage." Sarutobi waited for some sort of response from the young redhead when none came he decided to continue.

"Turtle you are dismissed. I have much to discuss with young Narumi here." Once the ANBU operative left the office Hiruzen continued once again.

"It is true that you descend from the once feared Uzumaki clan from the Land of Eddys. Do you have any question you would like to ask of your clan?" The leader of the leaf noticed a small flicker of rage in the violet-blue eyes before they returned to the blank stare she had been previously wearing.

"Indeed I do. I want to claim my title of Uzumaki Clan Heiress," Hiruzen was about to interrupt but one look from the heiress prevented him from doing so. "I would also like everything belonging to Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, and answers on why you withheld the that you knew who both my parents are. I would also like answers on why that you deemed it wise to prevent myself from not knowing that the Uzumaki were once a great clan and why I wasn't able to take the title heiress. If you would allow, I would also like to know more about my mother. Also, I would like more books on the Uzumaki, maybe journals if permitted, and some on fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki were feared for their sealing prowess and I will not diminish the name, Uzumaki. " There was a slight edge in Narumi's voice when she said both and the Hokage had caught it. Today was going to a long day of explanations to the young Uzumaki and then to his advisers and former teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

After a few hours of discussion on the Uzumaki Clan and of Kushina Uzumaki, Narumi's thirst for answers was sedated. For now anyways. The newly titled Uzumaki Clan Heiress was leaving the Hokage's office with a scroll filled with numerous books on both fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki alike, a key, a picture, and lastly a journal. The journal was particularly important to the young child, rather young adult, it belonged to her mother and inside was a letter address from both of parents to her. Narumi decided to wait to read the letter until she became at least chunin, it was because of who her suspicion was pointing to-to the man who was her father. Since the topic of her father was overlooked and if her suspicion was correct she wanted to have the experience and skills to defend herself should any harm befall her.

"Now before you leave, Naru-chan, the key I gave you unlocks the apartment where your mother grew up and it is located near the Clan Compounds, near the Senju. The exact address is on the envelop that the key is inside. I also wanted to give you your first mission. It will be long term but you will have breaks with other missions. This will also give you the social interaction with peers around your age. Your mission, Narumi Uzumaki, is to become a student-teacher to two academy classes. You are to break any fan-girlism, arrogance, and any sort of less redeeming qualities in any of the academy students, but without seriously injuring or maiming the students. We want good ninja, and with you in the classroom you can direct and sway the students into more appropriate, ninja-like graduates. We, the advisers and I deemed it necessary to ready the students to ninja life before actually becoming ninja. You begin on Monday, that's when the new term starts. Good luck Naru-Chan." Sarutobi said in his grandfatherly voice as he waited for any sign of reaction from the genin before him. She was good at concealing her emotions, but not good enough. With a slight twitch of a finger and short intake of breath, the Professor, Sarutobi knew she was irritated with the mission but didn't say anything. She had accepted it.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." She walked forward picking up the scroll for the mission, the scroll filled with Uzumaki fuinjutsu and history, the key, the picture of her mother pregnant with her, her mother's journal and lastly her new headband.

She was officially a ninja, and quite possibly had the worst first mission she could imagine. She had to_ babysit her peers_.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry! I didn't have internet there for a while.

Longest Update yet.

New pairing ideas on the poll check it out.

Next Update will probably be next sunday.

Review!


	7. Two-Two

It was now the day before Narumi started her _mission_. She had moved into her mother's apartment, which had two bedrooms, and a view of the village that could almost rival the scene from the perch on top of the Hokage Tower. One of the rooms was turned into a study filled with scrolls on various jutsu, and the rest of the apartment was furnished completely. It was ready for her to move in her miniscule amount of belongings from her old rundown apartment. There was even a scroll in the bedroom that was labelled 'academy clothes' and 'genin clothes' which meant Narumi didn't have to deal with the civilians for clothes. It seemed that things were looking up for her in the Leaf Village.

The day after her _discussion_ with the Hokage she had completed her ninja registration and pick up new supplies. She restocked her kunai and shuriken with a purchase of two new shuriken/senbon holders, a new ninja pouch, and some sealing scrolls with ink. Narumi also went to Ninja Clothing Co. to order a couple more sets of her current attire. She liked how it looked on her so until she grew or her clothes were ruined she would enjoy her new look. She didn't even realize this, but after looking at the clothes in her mom's scrolls from her academy days, both red heads shared similar tastes in style. Narumi Uzumaki, rookie genin of the Leaf, was now ready to face the world of ninja.

After her shopping trip she decided it would be a good idea to pick up food for her new apartment. A short detour to an alley, and her sealing away all of her ninja related supplies, she performed the _transformation technique _to change her appearance to that of a regular civilian child a couple years older than herself. The Uzumaki Heiress wasn't in the mood to deal with the villagers today or she wouldn't have bothered with the _transformation. _

Subsequently following her short stint in the Market Narumi's new apartment was fully stocked up on food and any necessities that she may need. She finally had the time to train, if even just for a little while. Releasing her transformation and grabbing some scrolls on kenjutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control, and fuinjutsu Narumi walked towards Training Field Seven.

Once she arrived at her destination she make a few hundred _shadow clones_ and put them to reading and practising the exercises and jutsu listed in each on the scrolls she had brought. The young Uzumaki's attention was captured by the glistening black stone with hundreds of names etched into the sides. The Memorial Stone, the stone had names of the ninja that had perished in the Kyuubi Attack and those who were killed in action. Quickly finding the one name that had given her life and had died protecting her life all in the same day, Kushina Uzumaki. Her mother's name was etched in on the the west side of memorial and the setting sun had sent an orange glow on the dark stone, shinning bright on her name. She had been sitting beside her mother's name until the moon was high in the starry sky. Narumi had taken to reading her mother's diary she had found the previous day in the study, after her source of light was gone, she released her jutsu and decided to walk home. Her walk was slow as she processed the accumulated memories of her amassed duplicates.

Returning home the redhead did her nightly ritual and went fast to sleep. She would need all the sleep she could get if she was going to have the energy to last a whole day, let alone a week, in the Academy being a student-teacher.

The class of first years in the Ninja Academy was one that couldn't be overlooked. This class was special because there were seven clan heirs, an Uchiha and many children from influential merchants. It was also suppose to be the class which Narumi Uzumaki was to be apart of, if the _incident_ hadn't happen. With her training accelerated she had skipped the Academy entirely; however, she was going now but not as a student. This was the first of the two classes that she would be _helping _and _encouraging ninja-like behavior_ in.

Narumi had arrived before any of the participants of the classroom in order to observe their behaviors and determine who to focus upon. She had arrived one hour before class was suppose to begin and used the _hiding camouflage technique_ and suppressed her chakra to the best of her abilities. High chunin level and above ninja could probably still find her, but not academy students. She stood patiently waiting for the students to arrive, the first ones were the Hyuuga heiress and Aburame heir. Most of civilian children arrived shortly after, then this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho trio walked in together followed by an Uchiha who reminded her of Itachi, and lastly the Inuzuka heir came barreling in at the last second.

From her observations she understood why the Hokage had asked this of her. The Hyuuga needed a confidence boost and the Aburame was mature for an academy student but lacked social interaction, much like her self. The Yamanaka of the Ino-Shika-Cho, most of the cilivian girls, and especially a pinked hair one were all fangirls. The Nara of the trio lacked all motivation and the Akimichi was too softhearted. The Uchiha, like all before him, had an air of arrogance and superiority. She had also determined that the Uchiha was Itachi's brother from his looks. And Finally the Inuzuka was overconfident and from what she assumed usually rushed head first into anything. She would have her work cut out for her, if she wanted to complete this mission perfectly.

It was ten minutes after class was supposed to have started when the two chunin instructors arrived. Both were wearing the standard Leaf Ninja uniform and the only difference was that one wore his headband as a bandana instead of on his forehead. Iruka, a man at the age of twenty-five and had a scar across his nose and his brown hair was in a spiky ponytail, and Mizuki, a man at the age of twenty-six and had white hair underneath his bandana. Narumi had a bad feeling about Mizuki so she decided to keep her eye on him.

"Attention class! Attention!" Iruka tried to gathered his class's attention to no avail. Instead with the new slightly louder voice in the mixture there was an increase in volume of the voices belonging to the students as they try to talk over each other.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled through his _Big Head Jutsu_, a jutsu that expands his head and magnifies his voice. A few seconds passed before the classroom went silent.

"Now that I have your attention. There are a few things that will be different this term. One of those things will be that there is a change in the curriculum for this year and the year above. That means that these two classes will have a different graduation exam. Are there any questions?"

Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, a family renowned for their brilliance and laziness, and also for producing high quality tacticians. From what Narumi had learned about her classmates from reading the reports from the previous term, Shikamaru was currently the lowest ranking student, however; She assumed that it was from laziness. The young genius, if her assumptions about him were correct, raised his hand after muttering _troublesome._

"Why are we getting a change in curriculum now? Why not when the year above us started? Or with the class that will start next year?" Nara clan member drawled from where his head was perched against his desk, where previously his arms had been. From where the Uzumaki was hiding she couldn't see his face but from his slight change in posture, she had deducted that he was attempting to solve the problem himself before the two chunin could answer his hurried queries.

"Iruka, Mizuki, if I may?" Narumi announced as she stepped out of the corner and released the jutsu. With the sound of an unknown voice that was laced with cold indifference every academy student and even the two chunin jumped in surprised. Mixed thoughts were voiced from the students, each different voice bounced around the room before a short blast of killing intent from the new genin brought back the order to the classroom once again.

"Who do you think you are? What are you even doing here?" The young Inuzuka bellowed out. Rising out of his seat to get a better view of the newcomer.

"Narumi Uzumaki, genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and your new student-teacher. Now sit down and shut up."

* * *

A/N: Here it is, ladies and gents.

I didn't know how to finish off the chapter so it ended up like this. Sorry.

Review. Check out the poll.

New update? Sometime in the near future, hopefully.


End file.
